


I Won't Let You Walk Alone

by theaes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaes/pseuds/theaes
Summary: Chloe has trouble coming to terms with her sexuality, and Beca realizes that maybe she's not the not the only one.





	1. Chapter 1

The banner reading “Welcome Back Bella’s!” draped across the front porch of the group’s house is the only significant difference Beca noticed since she left in May for summer break. As she walked up the driveway, she noticed the chairs sitting on the porch remained untouched, the dug up grass where Amy had drunkenly ran her car into the lawn were still present, and Beca took note of the red solo cups from their end of the year party, still strewn all over the exterior of the house. Not much had changed besides the fact that it was the captain's senior year of college and, more importantly in Chloe's opinion, her last year as a Bella.

 

"Beca! AMY, BECA'S HERE!" Beca heard from one of the first-story windows where an excited Chloe had been waiting to greet the Bella's as they walked into the house for the first time in months.

 

Chloe burst through the front door and wrapped her arms around Beca in a welcoming embrace as they stood in the middle of the driveway. Beca laughed as the redhead squeezed her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. On any other day, Beca would have quickly pulled back out of the hug, but she hadn't seen her co-captain in weeks. This was a special occasion which allowed for some exceptions to Beca's usual forbidding attitude. 

 

"Hey Chlo, it's been a while.” And it had been, Beca had found herself missing the Bella’s and wishing she could see them during the summer months -not that she would ever admit this to anyone. 

 

"You look so tan Becs, I guess you didn't spend all summer cooped up inside making mixes,” Chloe mentioned with a wry smile on her face. She loved to tease Beca and watch as she tries to form a comeback but always falls short. She grabbed one of Beca’s bags and lead her into the house before Beca could come up with something to say in return.

 

“I guess nobody bothered to clean up before leaving this place,” Beca remarked, staring at the mess as they made their way inside. The state of the house took Beca by surprise -it was worse than the outside. Paper plates, utensils, various letters and packages, and containers of stale food were spread across the kitchen table and across every countertop. 

 

“Amy and I have been trying to get some of it cleaned up before the others get here -or at least I have, I think Amy is napping upstairs. Did you know that we actually don’t have a garbage disposal? I’ve been throwing my food down there for years and it’s just come to my attention. Remind me to call a plumber.” Chloe laughed to herself as she continued to toss moldy fruit and deli meats into a black garbage bag sitting on a stool by the fridge. Just as Beca started to help with the tidying, she heard loud footsteps coming from the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

“Oh God, Chloe, that fridge smells terrible. Oh wait never mind it’s just Beca,” Amy said as she wrapped her arms around Beca’s torso, causing her to drop the bag of moldy grapes onto the floor. Chloe’s way of teasing was much kinder than Amy’s, and it usually involved many methods of torture -such as hugs- for the smaller Bella.

 

“Jesus Amy, I can’t breathe.” Beca squirmed out of the blond’s arms to clean up the newly created mess on the wooden floor. Amy’s antics were always annoying, but they were another thing Beca found herself missing during the summer; life was duller without them.

 

“Yeah sorry Beca, I think all this weightlifting has made me too strong for my own good.” Beca knew that the most lifting Amy has ever done is lifting a fork to her mouth, but she didn’t mention it and Chloe just laughed along.

 

The girls spent the rest of the morning and into the late afternoon cleaning the house as more of the Bella’s showed up and help. The sun had set by the time they finished, and Amy suggested that they order takeout for dinner. As they waited for their Chinese food to arrive, most of the Bella’s retreated to their rooms to unpack, leaving Beca and Chloe alone in the kitchen.

 

“Hey, Becs?” Beca had noticed that Chloe was staring at her as she finished loading the dishwasher. 

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Beca asked casually, not looking up from the email she was writing.

 

“I really missed you this summer.” Chloe almost stumbled on her words.

 

“Yeah, I -uh, I missed you too.” 

 

Beca stared at the redhead for awhile, wondering why her statement came out as more of a confession than one of the friendly remarks she had grown accustomed to.

 

“Is that it Chlo?” 

 

“Uh, yeah. I think -I guess I just didn’t realize how much I would miss you when we left back in May.” Chloe’s eyes stared into Beca’s eyes for a moment as the brunette glanced up again.

 

“Oh, well, yeah. Me neither, but I mean, we’ve done it three times now, right?”

 

Chloe didn’t offer any response, just stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing she’d ever seen. 

 

“Chlo,” Beca started as her eyes darted up from her laptop again to look at her friend. “Are you okay?”

 

Chloe came out of a haze and looked at Beca with eyes that screamed that she is anything but okay. Beca rose up out of her seat to stand in front of Chloe who leaned against the fridge.

 

“I’m fine, I promise. I guess I’m just a little overwhelmed. I mean it is my last first day back, right?”

 

“Chloe, I know I’m not really the best at advice, but you can tell me if something’s wrong-“

 

The doorbell rang and Chloe seemed to jump at the chance to get out of the conversation. She answered the door and returned with two bags full of food for the girls.

 

“Guys, food’s here!” Cynthia yelled from the top of the stairs. 

 

The rest of the girls flooded down and surrounded the kitchen table, reaching for containers of food. Beca filled her plate and took her spot on the couch to eat. The rest of the girls found their spots and they talked about their summers with the TV on in the background. Everyone shared stories from their vacations and the night was filled with laughter. Most of the girls retired for the night around 12, leaving Beca and Chloe to clean up the mess of plates and silverware. Chloe’s mood had brightened, but Beca could sense that something was definitely off with her; her usual, bubbly self wasn’t present.

 

“Do you think Amy really jumped into that fountain in Austria? I mean I don’t want to believe her, but it’s also something she definitely would do.” Beca asked after minutes of scraping food off of plates in silence and handing them to Chloe to be put into the dishwasher.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know. I mean, can we really trust any of her stories?”

 

“Yeah, probably not.” Beca mumbled as she scraped the last of the plates and washed her hands under the sink.

 

Chloe finished loading the dishwasher and went to look at the many photos of the Bella’s that have accumulated on the fridge. She found the picture of her and Beca, the one of them in Florida after a performance where she’s kissing Beca’s cheek as the brunette rolls her eyes and laughs. That weekend was the most fun Chloe had ever had with the Bella’s, even if it wasn’t their best performance. She recalls going on a sunset dolphin cruise with the group after their last performance and singing the entire time. She can’t even remember if they saw any dolphins, but she remembers Beca falling asleep on her lap and running her fingers through the brunette’s hair on the bus ride back to the hotel. 

Chloe had always been a very affectionate person, especially towards the Bella's -and even more so towards Beca. Her affection was part of her, but it could be a nuisance to people like Beca who had little desire for it. Yet for some reason, Chloe couldn't stop herself from giving Beca those hugs and small pecks on the cheek; maybe it's because of who she was, or maybe it's because she wanted her best friend to reciprocate those little actions and show that she too was capable of these small, endearing gestures. Either way, Chloe knew that she wasn't helping herself by not telling her closest friend the fact that was tearing away at her all summer. 

 

Chloe turned around to face Beca, who was typing away on her laptop. Chloe’s hands were sweating as she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

 

“Hey Beca?” Chloe started again. Beca looked up with concern in her eyes. Chloe would usually be taking up a storm after a long summer away from her closest friends, but the brunette found herself having to pick up the conversation when it fell flat -something Chloe almost always did with ease. 

 

“Yeah, Chlo?” Wiping her hands on a towel as she slowly made her way towards her friend.

 

“I have something to tell you.” Her eyes darted around the room to find something to focus on. Chloe had never had a problem with awkward eye contact, in fact it was one of the strategies she used to get Beca to tell her the truth. The fact that she couldn't even look in the brunette's direction was a dead giveaway that something was bothering her.

 

“Is everything okay? And don’t lie because this is not how Chloe Beale normally acts when her favorite co-captain comes back after 3 months.”

 

“Beca,” Chloe started sheepishly, eyes now focused on the hem of Beca’s shorts. “I’ve -well, over the summer I realized a lot of things about myself. I found out that I’m allergic to wasps, I can french braid, oh and I’m really good at sewing. But, I also realized some other things. For one, I realized that I’m not ready to graduate. I know I’ve failed Russian Lit a bunch of times just to stay here, but something is tying me down and I can’t seem to break away from it.”

 

“Is that why you’re so upset? Because you don’t want to graduate? Chlo, we still have a whole year left!” Beca said as she looked up to the ginger’s face to find tears streaming down her cheeks. 

 

“No that’s not -well I mean yeah I don’t want to graduate, but I’m going to this year. I just-“ Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as Beca took her by the hands and she took in the sight of her fingers, with the nails chewed down and the bright pink nail polish chipped away. 

 

“Beca, I’m gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy this is my first fic! i've tried writing fics before but then i reread them and end up hating them, so here's the really short first chapter of a fic that i want to continue and hopefully add some more depth to because it's pretty dry and lame right now but bear with me! anyway please leave comments and suggestions because i know that will definitely help me develop the story more! thanks :)
> 
> ps i proof-read this once and ended up changing it from present to past tense so pls don't get mad if there's a mistake in there; it won't happen in the next chapter (although it probably will)


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re gay?” Beca didn’t mean for it to come out the way that it did. She began to think back on all of the times Chloe had curled up next to her on the couch, all of the friendly kisses and hugs that lingered just a bit too long. Beca wondered what it all meant, if Chloe had been feeling something then.

 

Chloe looked at Beca who was now staring thoughtfully into her, as if trying to read her mind. She saw the fear in Chloe’s eyes, she saw the shame that was building up inside of her and the regret that comes from her revelation. 

 

“Chloe,” Beca squeezed her friend’s hands tightly as she watched the tears continue to flow “It’s okay! You’re okay.” Chloe raised her head to look at Beca, her lips curled slightly at the corners as her eyes were still filled with fear. She suddenly tore her hands away from Beca’s.

 

“Chloe, I’m really proud of you.” Beca said as Chloe shifted her feet, looking down at the floor as sobs became more audible.

 

“It feels so good to finally say it,” Chloe starts. “But I’m scared it will change things between the Bella’s and I, and between you and me.”

 

“Chloe, it’s not going to change anything between us, I can promise you that. And the others won’t mind either.” Beca wrapped her arms around the ginger, rubbing her back to try to calm her down. 

 

They stood there in the kitchen for a while, just holding each other. Chloe found comfort in Beca’s words, which Beca was more than happy to give in order to help her friend. Beca was the first to break away, but still held Chloe’s shoulders and looked her in the eye. Beca could see that something was still hidden behind Chloe’s bright blue eyes, but the ginger had revealed enough for one night and Beca knew not to press her on it.

 

Beca guided Chloe upstairs to the redhead’s bedroom, which was once also inhabited by Aubrey until just a few years ago. Beca waited at the door as Chloe took off her makeup and got ready for bed. Her eyes were as red and puffy as Beca had her seen them. Come to think of it, there have only been a handful of times that Chloe has cried in front of her; her optimism usually overtook any signs of sadness.

 

“Chlo,” Beca said after minutes of watching her friend. “I know I said it before, but I really am proud of you.”

 

“Thanks Becs.” She said through .

 

“Well, I -uh, get some sleep.” She backed out of the room.

 

“Will do, captain.” Chloe smiled through puffy eyes. Beca noticed how Chloe smiled with every part of her face; her eyes squinted ever so slightly, her nose crinkled in the corners, and she beamed as though she hadn’t been crying in the first place.

 

Beca walked out of the room, walking across the hall to her own room that was shared with Amy. She seemed to forget the other girl sleeping in the room as she got ready for bed rather noisily, distracted by other things. Her arm swept across her bureau as she attempted to pick up a hairbrush, knocking hairspray and a bottle of lotion onto the floor. The noise shook Amy awake, and she attempted to make sense of the loud noise.

 

“Beca, what the hell are you doing?” Still half asleep, Amy glanced at the clock on her nightstand, reading 1:25 AM. “And why are you up so late?”

 

“I, -uh, I fell asleep on the couch after dinner. I guess I was just tired from the car ride.” Beca replied to and already half-asleep Amy as she finished getting ready in a much quieter manner before finally settling into her bed.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Beca awoke to the sound of quiet singing and the smell of pancakes. She stumbled down the stairs and was greeted by a bright-eyed Chloe who had made a stack of at least 50 pancakes for the girls. Chloe had always been a morning person, something Beca admired and secretly wished she could be. The redhead was still dressed in an oversized, faded yellow t-shirt and navy shorts with small, white flowers on them. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore no makeup. Beca looked her over from the doorway of the kitchen, and she found herself admiring her friend.

 

Chloe turned around to see Beca and her heart skipped a beat as she didn’t know the other girl was there.

 

“Jeez Becs, you scared the life out of me!” Turning back to flip another pancake. “How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Not long. I see you made me breakfast. What will the other girls eat though?” Beca joked as she sat at the table counter and picked a pancake from the stack before placing it on her plate.

 

“Very funny Mitchell,” Chloe remarked over her shoulder as she continued to flip pancakes. “I figured the first morning back was cause for a little pancake party.”

 

Beca continued to eat as the rest of the girls began to file in to find their breakfast waiting for them. Beca and Chloe joined them at the table and they all talked about their classes and about the upcoming Bella practices.

 

“So, Beca, why were you up so early?” Amy said through the pancakes in her mouth. “I mean you did go to bed at like 2:00 AM.”

 

“Why were you up so late? You’re usually the first to fall asleep.” Stacie added.

 

Chloe’s heart raced as she shot Beca a look, but Amy picked up on it and gave a smile.

 

“Ohhhh, you were making out with Chloe again.” She joked as Chloe’s face turned to a shade of pink. Beca glanced at Chloe across the table and then looked back at Amy.

 

“Actually I was finishing the song that we’re gonna perform at the performance next week.” Which wasn’t a lie, she had finished it and she had to admit, it was pretty damn good.

 

The table erupted in a chorus of excited cheers and many “Let us hear it!”’s. Beca got a thankful look from Chloe before walking out and grabbing her laptop. 

 

Beca played the mix for the girls and was pleased at the response she got.

 

“Mitchell, that might be your best one yet.” Cynthia remarked after the song ended. The group agreed, and they went back to excited conversation about the performance.

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

That afternoon, most of the girls went out on a walk around campus to work off their large breakfast. Beca stayed at the house to tweak some minor parts of the song. Cynthia Rose and Amy put on a movie in the living room, and Beca worked over their conversation.

 

“Hey Beca,” Amy called from the other room. “Come in here for a hot sec.”

 

Beca walked in and sat on one of the couches. The girls had been watching some musical Beca had seen parts of but didn’t bother to pay attention to.

 

“Ok, so tell me something isn’t up with Little Beale,” Cynthia remarked. “The girl barely said a word at breakfast, and she comes down at the ass-crack of dawn to make breakfast for us all. I feel like she’s buttering me up.”

 

Beca laughs nervously along with the other two. Chloe hasn’t told them yet.

 

“Oh well, yeah, I think she’s just sorta sad that this is her last year, you know?” Beca knew it wasn’t not her place to say anything.

 

“The girl has been here for like 10 years.” Amy adds. The girls didn’t continue to ask about it, so Beca retreated back to the kitchen to finish her work.

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

When the rest of the group got back, Beca watched for signs that would indicate that Chloe told the rest of the girls on their walk, but he answer was clear when they ask her about Tom.

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess we just weren’t working out anymore.” Chloe explained as she sat at the counter.

 

“Aw, but you two were couple goals!” Stacie beamed. “Wait, so does that mean I can date him?”

 

“Stacie you can’t go dating your friends ex, that’s girl code.” Cynthia yelled from down the hall. Stacie sank back in her chair in defeat.

 

The night continued on much like the last, with takeout and telling stories over dinner. This time, Chloe went upstairs around the same time as everyone else. Beca had a lingering question on her mind, so she followed the ginger and knocked quietly on her door.

 

“Hey Beca, what’s up?” Chloe asked. 

 

“I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, and I don’t mean to push you because I know it’s been hard enough, but were you planning on, uh, like coming out to the rest of the girls?” Beca waltzed over to sit on the ginger’s bed.

 

“Oh well, I hadn’t really planned on doing it. At least… not yet. It took me years just to come out to person.” Chloe mumbled with a defeated look on her face.

 

“I’m sorry, Chloe. I didn’t mean to say that you need to or that you’re moving too slow. You need to go at your own speed. Coming out to another dozen people is a huge step, you don’t have to be ready yet.” Beca said, taking Chloe into another embrace as they sat on the bed.

 

“Beca,” Chloe started. “I just-“ She pulled out of the hug, trying to find her words.

 

“Chlo, you know you can tell me anything.”

 

“Uh, I just wanted to say… thank you,” Chloe stumbled on her words, looking as though they weren’t the ones she was trying to find. “For being so supportive.”

 

“Hey, anytime. That’s what friends are for, right?” Beca smiled, throwing her arm over the girl’s shoulder.

 

Beca still sensed that there was something Chloe wasn’t telling her. The two never kept secrets from each other for long, and the brunette was sure that Chloe would find the courage to tell her. She just needed time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! nice! i'm actually having a lot of fun writing this and I know it's pretty slow and sappy right now but within the next few chapters we'll get some real bechloe feels in there ;) leave comments if you want, i always appreciate them!


End file.
